The Birds/Quotes
Elizabeth: If she wants to make me yell, I'm just giving her exactly what she wants. Taylor: The last thing I wanna do is spend another hour of my life talking about Carter. Taylor: Do not use her as a role model, Grant. Carter: Yeah… not when you've got so many other "great" options. Gabe: Poor little rich girl. Bird: Smug, judgmental cop's kid. Elizabeth: I was really angry today when I found out that you went through my bag and had taken my car keys. I reacted immaturely; I went into your room, and I looked in your closet, and I found something: I found the backpack, the one that's packed like you're ready to run away. I can't do that again. I can't come home one day and find out that you're gone. Please, give me a chance. Dr. Simone Weldon: How was that, Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Not bad… I've always been able to talk to Carter when she wasn't there. David: What's going on? Grant: The usual. Max: There's been some confusion about which grade I'm in, so I've kind of been homeschooling… without the the schooling. Max: Man, I already got interrogated today by her mother. Kyle: I'm not gonna let you lose Carter again. David: We have apples? Carter: Yeah. Couldn't find any peanut butter, though. David: She keeps it in the fridge. Carter: …that's weird. David: Yeah. Carter: I love my mom, okay, more than anyone or anything in the whole entire world, and I live with someone who would kill her if she could, but she can't. But you know what she can do? She can put her in jail for twenty years, and that is what Elizabeth lives for, that is why she as in the food court in the first place. She knows how much it would hurt me, and she couldn't care less. Carter: My opinion doesn't matter to her. Max: I wouldn't be so sure about that. I mean, when she was interrogating me, she never asked me a single question about Lori. All she wanted to do was talk about you. Taylor: The only fascinating thing about me is that I'm your sister. Carter: Taylor… the only fascinating thing about me is that I was abducted. That's the only thing anyone even really knows about me… or cares about. Carter: I feel like some elephant who accidentally got assigned to the penguin house. It's so obvious that I'm an elephant, but people keep coming up to me with a clipboard and saying, "Hm, you know, according to this, you're a… you're actually a penguin." Grant: Actually, I-I feel like that, except in my version, I'm an armadillo, and they're giraffes. At least the other penguins can see the elephant, but they don't even know I'm down there. Taylor: I know you're down there. Carter: Ugh, please don't use that word. My mother is not here. I can't see her, I can't talk to her… she's not my mother, and she will never be my mother, because she is the person who is hunting my mother. Carter: It's gone. Grant: Carter— Carter: She took it. Grant: No, no, no, no— Carter: This woman is insane! She is insane. She tells me she is scared I'll leave, then she does absolutely everything in her power to push me away from her, she lies to me, she spies on me, she steals from me—she has absolutely no idea what this might be like for me, and she is deliberately trying to make me mad. Well, guess what? It worked! I'm mad, and she is not gonna like me when I'm mad. Ofe: We get it from this guy named Crash. If drug dealers were on Yelp, he would be getting five stars. You know, for drug dealers, that's a potentially huge idea… Taylor: And I'm supposed to tell her she's grounded? I love the job of nerd sister. Max: Yeah, she probably won't be ready to leave for about six hours… best guess. Taylor: My mom does not wanna hear that. Carter: Gabe. I got you Gabe. Gabe: Anytime, anywhere. Carter: Oops, I was not supposed to do that. Gosh, you look so much like Elizabeth when you pull that face. Doesn't she look like Elizabeth when she pulls that face? Taylor: You think this is cute? This isn't cute. You're high. You're making a fool of yourself. I liked you better when I thought you were dead. Carter seize''s. '''Taylor:' Very funny. Max: She's seizing! Call 911! Gabe: Ofe, call 911! Taylor: Carter! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Taylor: Why does all the fun stuff happen to you? Abduction, seizure, coma… Grant: I didn't want you to leave, but I really don't want you to die. I just… I want you to be someplace you're happy… and I get that it's not here. I put a burner phone in here, so call me.